Of Smugglers and Creation
by GalaxyTrash
Summary: He has long since given up on making Rey his student. Instead, now, he intends to court her. Honestly he's never tried anything like that before. Rey was a weird circumstance. Kylo believes that she no longer hates him, no, she tolerates him and what is that but half the battle? No redemption arc. I'm not sure if slow burn yet.I will feed kylo han solo lines all i want.
1. s'not what it looks like

ANhowdy hey, this is another spur of the moment writing, review if you wish it to continue!

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the trees that encircled the marketplace, casting strange lace-like shadows on the red brick walkways. He has long since given up on making Rey his student. Instead, now, he intends to court her. Honestly, he's never tried anything like that before. The occasional woman landed herself in his bed from time to time but he never pursued them, didn't give them a second thought. Rey was a weird circumstance. Kylo believes that she no longer hates him, no, she tolerates him and what is that but half the battle?

She is now walking beside him with a speculative look on her face, it's been one year since she's agreed to lodge on the finalizer and she still looks at every new place like a talking bantha is going to pop out on her any moment. He wonders if she knows what he's trying to do.

"Rey" He rumbles , amusement lurking in his tone.

"Hmm?" She replies.

"Watch out" He chuckles and puts an arm out in front of her as a passerby nearly collides with her small frame. "You might want to pay attention from time to time, it helps"

"Shut up, I knew they were coming, I just couldn't find out why you were telling me to watch" She puffs, a curve appearing on her lips despite her attempts on a scowl.

Kylo wonders what he ever had to offer in place to make her stay, he wonders if it has anything to do with the _traitor_. If he had _hurt_ her… well, he should be in part thanking him, Rey has been a great addition to the first order.

"sure you did" He pacifies.

He's been getting better at compromising since she's been on board, a necessary tactic when dealing with her fiery temper. Some hair blows into her face and he brushes it back. She's completely oblivious. He wonders if this is how it was for his mother and father. Kriff, he's falling hard and she doesn't even know it.

He has taken to not wearing his helmet when he's out with her, she hates it and as much as he loves the security of the black shell, she seems to respond to him better when it's not seen. The sun is lapping at his back, driving away any residual cold from the ship. He's having fun so far.

* * *

They've been walking for a while and every now and then Rey catches him staring at her with an odd expression drawn across his features. She wishes she could know what he is thinking,but it _was_ her choice to close off the bond.

She thinks kylo quite odd and withdrawn but on these trips, something is lifted and its almost tangible how he is trying to not be stressed or sullen around her. She can appreciate this.

In an odd way, Rey has come to learn that his presence has an arcadian calming effect on her demeanor and given that fact is the reason she sleeps in his room.

Nights on the finalizer came back to haunt her , memories of the baleful interrogation chair scared the living daylights out of her, gave her nightmares. She found it strange that the same person that had caused those minatory dreams was the only person that could put a stop to them and so many a night she had fallen back to sleep with him murmuring assurance to her.

Coming out of her thoughts she finds that once again, kylo is staring at her. She can feel a warm flush pool into her cheeks.

"Come on," he says, his expression one of disappointment. "It's time to return to the ship"

hmm, this had been a short trip, she thought. Usually, they lasted around eight hours each(depending on how long an hour lasted on each planet)

Nonetheless, she was quite tired and perhaps Kylo had something to do, better not complain, he really was trying

They walked the rest of the way to the ship and she took an odd pleasure when she placed her hand on his arm and he gave her an incredulous stare.

* * *

The nightmares hit her hard tonight.

Kylo awoke to fitful yelling coming from his bedside. She was crying in her sleep, the gesture troubled him, he knows he's the cause of those dreams. Kriff, he was horrible, didn't deserve to crawl beside her and stroke her hair until her yelling stopped, didn't deserve to watch her as she drifted into a less bellicose sleep.

After a while of murmuring to her , he gets up and leaves the room to search for a distraction. Seeing that they haven't left the planet yet he decides to check out the nightlife.

Stepping out of the ship he relishes in the muggy air that washes over him , a few different species are bustling about. He pulls over a scantily clad twi'lek and asks her where the closest cantina was at, she blinks then numbly points to a small building with a smorgasbord of different colored lights pulsing through the windows. After giving directions she drags her fingers across his chin. With a scowl, he pushes her back and makes his way to the building.

The inside of the squat building flourished with alien species of all different kinds, the bartender, a toydarian regarded him with shifty eyes as Kylo ordered a reactor core, a pretty popular drink among smugglers that his father introduced to him at way too young of an age. The atmosphere in the cantina had a yellowish hue and smelled of body odor and disgust, he had seen atleast four different genders of paid escort kind lounging around and all of the very lightly clothed, classy. Han would have loved this place.

 _What?_ Pushing those unnecessary thoughts to the back of his head, he dove into his pockets and shoved the money to the nasty looking 'tender. The first swallow of the drink was completely awful, it burned his insides and caused his face to screw up as if it was admonishing him for being an idiot in the first place. But given that he had only had one sip he was already buzzed, fine with him. He threw his head back and made the drink disappear.

" _anotherone_ , please" he commanded, words slurring together the toydarian looked at him and shrugged, mixing him another drink and sliding it towards him , just happy to get more pay. He nursed this one, taking sip after sip while his mind gave away to a delightful fuzzy warmth.

He was halfway through his third drink when he felt the bond open up.

"...Kylo?" He heard her ask, she sounded scared. His thoughts sobered up the slightest bit.

"YesRey? was wrong? he said , trying to collect his syllables.

"where are you ? nobody is here and Hux is standing out the door and he's creeping me out. I couldn't find you and ...wait- are you drunk?!"She asked, incredulous.

"You are! I can feel it, why would you go and do something completely stupid like that?!" she continued, his face screwed up, not liking being chided.

"I'm just having some fun!" he defended

"nothing wrong in that, princess"

"I'm coming to get you," She said, anger apparent in her tone.

"No, you're not," he said, irritation washing over him.

"yes, I am " then she is gone.

He sighs then slumps into the chair, this happens everytime he goes out by himself.

Now she's back to hating me again, he thought morosely, the alcohol still stirring up his thoughts into one big soup .

"Thanks for the lady skills, Dad" He spits the last word then doubles over laughing, gathering odd stares from every species in the room.

* * *

She doesn't know who he thinks he is. Marching outside of the ship she flinches at the horrid humidity outside. Rey wonders how he could do something like this and call it "fun". When she checked up on him through the bond for the first time in over a year she hadn't expected to find him on the verge of puking. Just today he had been so nice, even a tad bit caring. He had just tossed it all away for being an ass so quickly. And to call her "princess" oooh that pushed her buttons.

She stormed to the small cantina that she had noticed on their lovely walk earlier. "Lovely," she thought caustically. It had been great.

It's not even the first time she's had to do this. Almost every place they had visited he had done the same thing. She wants to know when he will learn that it hurts her feelings when she does this. And on top of that, she felt as sick as he does when Kylo gets like this, taste the nastiness of the drink like it was poured into her own lips. It absolutely disgusted her.

Flinging open the door, her eyes dragged over the crowd in search for a mop of dark curly hair and found it next to a Twi lek whose outfit didn't leave much to the imagination, at first glance it seemed that the weren't making contact but doing a double take she found its hand to be rather high up on his thigh and him doing nothing to stop it.

It hurt her in some strange place, apparently, Ren had caught sight of her because he was rising up and making his way towards Rey. But no , she was already out of the door. Tears threatening to sting her eyes as the muggy air wrapped around her, making her feel utterly nauseous. She ran to the side of the building and retches, a single tear fighting its way out onto the cracked dura-creet pavement. "Ass" she mumbles the huddles herself on the brick wall.

* * *

He's made a mistake.


	2. Okay it is

an: DONT WORRY HES NOT GOING TO BE A JERK THE WHOLE FIC I SWEAR

He's made a mistake, a bad mistake. He is stumbling through the amassed bodies to get to the door that she had just bolted out of. The sky outside was a painted a deep violet hue and the trees seemed to be gnarled hands reaching up towards the sky.

He finds her curled up near the side of the building. Kriff, how incompetent could he be. Kylo's just glad she didn't get there earlier...while he was otherwise engaged.

"Rey," He calls out, not expecting to get an answer. He spots the small pile of vomit next to her and flinches.

"Rey, are you okay?"

he pushes further, his thoughts jumbling around his head making it almost impossible to process a coherent course of action. She shrugs her shoulders. Well, at least she's acknowledging him. He closes the distance between the pair and places a bare hand on her shoulder.

"GET OFF OF ME"

she jerks back wildly then clutches her head, a look of pain shooting across her features.

"Rey if you will just tell me what's wrong,"

"You're what's wrong," she replies, almost a whisper.

"just go away, Kylo"

Oh. Well. He can do that, no problem.

Hurt bloomed in his drunken mind and a scowl trapeised its way across his lips.

"You know the way back to the ship" He announced, then made his way back, he was tired anyway. His heart gave a squeeze when he hears a wince elicit from her small form.

Where was her fight that he loved so much? Where was it now?

She feels numb. Like someone pricked her brain with a needle and let loose lameness into her blood stream.

"you know the way back to the ship" she mocks, then lets a dry laugh fill her surroundings. Getting up on wobbly legs she stumbles in the direction of the ship, gathering odd glances from people littering the streets. When she arrives at the ship she wobbles around hesitantly, not wanting to go in and find a boorish Kylo Ren wandering the corridors as she planned to do. With a gulp and a final wipe across the eyes she braves up and steps across the threshold running right into the general.

"Oh, sorry" She mumbles then moves to his side. She blinks, Rey has never really had any contact with Hux before.

He gives a sheepish smile and replies

"My apologies" hmm, polite. She can't see why he and Kylo quarrel so much, the general seems like a nice enough kind of guy.

She nods then passes him, pleased that some semblance of "okay" resurfaced on the ship before she went to bed. Her anger had almost burned out when she reached the dura-steel door that held her and rens quarters. But when she reached for the handle to turn it, she found it locked.

Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. Spitfire fumed itself up in her system, she began beating on the door.

"Kylo Ren you will let me in here right now!" She shouts, tiny fists landing blows against the dura-steel. Her face is flushed with an angry red color. This continues for a while until her arms are tired and her fingers are sore. Eventually, when the last bit of anger drips itself out of her system,she slumps against the door, tired with all of the events from the past day . Hair clings to her forehead in wisps that frame her face. One of her buns has come undone, allowing the bottom section of hair to cascade down and tickle her shoulders.

She yawns and before she drifts off murmurs.

"I hate you"

The last thing she hears before she sleeps comes from behind the steel door.

"I know"

The light is off in the room. His dark hair hung limply around his face, curling at the ends. His mind was clearing up and he felt awful. A throbbing ache pulsed in his head, fighting for dominance in his mind with the outright shame he felt. He could go outside and carry her into the room, but no. He thinks that will only make things worse right now. He sits there amongst a headache and thinks about the day, his mistakes. He tries to remember how many times this has happened before.

There are so many times.

If Leia knew how he was acting now she would have grabbed him by his ginormous ears and made him apologize. But she _wasn't_ here and he _was_ acting like a huge idiot.

He wishes he could apologize but he knows that he's done it too many times for her to ever begin to think the words mean something. Kriff, he is a mess.

He decides to prod into the bond, poking his finger where it doesn't belong once again, he finds it still open from earlier. Oh, the opportunity, should he? Probably not, but what does he have to loose now? From what he's learned of women locking them out of their room guarantees they won't like you no matter what you do. She's still asleep, he finds. But she isn't dreaming. Her mindscape is a blank slate. even so, he can sense anger lurking around the stark white corners threatening to stain the place red should he announce his presence.

She had noticed him today. Hux is sitting at the small table in his quarters, thinking about the small girl with nice brown hair. Kylo had always told him to stay away from her. But, then again Ren got angry at everything, didn't he? Why should he care that he threw a tantrum over the girl? At first, he could find no reason as to why Kylo was obsessed over the slip of a thing, she was curious and irritating . But then, the more Hux had observed her from afar he measured a might of her redeeming qualities. He understood the preoccupation with the girl and started to be preoccupied thinking about her on his own. Yes, she was a scavenger. A truly disgusting thing to be, but she was beautiful and the general was a fool for beauty.

Kylo didn't deserve her.

And today, she had talked to him. What was that but half the battle?

The general believed that he could save her from being a disgusting scavenger, block all of her lesser traits. She would be his!

He paces around his room, plotting. Ren would more than likely throw a tantrum but he would get over it, he had women throwing them at himself left and right.


	3. disaster 3

He wakes up the next morning with a killer pounding in his head. For a moment everything thing is fine, as it should be. But with a quick glance to the empty bed beside his all of his mistakes come raining down on him. The drinks, the woman, the fun, they all had cost him precious progress with Rey. With a sense of dread, he changes into a dark tunic and trousers to see if she is still stationed outside the door. He allows it to open far enough and it is met with no resistance although instead, his nose is filled with the overwhelming smell of caf floating through the corridor. He skulks through the hallway, waiting to be reprimanded by his tiny girl, in fact, he wants to be reprimanded. At least he would know where she was at, worry begins to pit in his stomach, maybe she's realized that she doesn't need to be here, that she doesn't deserve to be treated so horribly. He's messed so many times.  
This train of thought continues until he finds the origin of the smell and hears chatter behind one of the breakroom doors. He plants himself near enough to hear what is being said.  
" And you've been working here for how long?" It is his girl saying this, he waits impatiently for the response.  
" Ever since Ren has, perhaps longer. I'm not entirely sure"

He nearly chokes on his own spit, it's the ginger irritant. Speaking to _HIS_ Rey. This is completely unacceptable, he can't count how many times he's told Armitage to stay away. But now, here they are chatting like two good friends. The moroseness from this morning has left and his headache is amplified by the increasing irritation he is feeling.  
Entering the room, he looks at hux accusingly.  
"And what might the two of you be doing," He says through clenched teeth, the false smile he has on his face is nearly comical in its grandeur. Rey returns the expression with the flare of a nostril and hux simply shrugs  
"Just small talk, Ren. Don't get so worked up" He in his nasally tone. Ignoring Armitage for his own sake he turns to his girl with sadness in his eyes.

"Rey.." He mumbles tentatively, he waits for her scorn; to be hit or slapped but instead, she doesn't answer. Aftershort deliberation, he finds that the silence is worse than any corporeal punishment. With an uneasy glance in her direction, he finds Rey's face drawn tight and tears pricking her stars he's so sorry. He wonders if she's ever cried because of him before. Footsteps exit the room as Armitage loses interest in their exchange.

* * *

Rey can't take much more of this. Tears spill down her cheeks in warm droplets, she hates this. Hates crying in front of him. She cries because she is angry. She is angry because he acts so hurt . She thinks this as a gloved hand comes to touch her face, she doesn't lean in but relishes in in the warmth radiating off of the material. She will forgive him, she always will.

Then it hits.

The screech of metal being torn apart hits her ears like a dura-steel block. She's never heard anything quite so loud. Everything is rushing around her, kylo's eyes are wide and his hands dart to the saber on his hip, thumb brushing the ignition and the red beam of energy scores through the air with a distinguishing "vwoom", He plants himself in front of Rey with a fiercely angry expression.

"WHATS GOING ON, ARMITAGE" He howls, but the ginger is nowhere to be seen. Her heart is pounding

Boots are marching towards the room that they are in just as the emergency alarm wails out in the distance. She's scrambling around when the first hand grabs her and shes kicking its presumed genitalia when kylo chops its arm off, serving its grip. She can feel the bruises forming along her arm already. She hears screams coming from the corridors and the smell of blasters against stormtrooper armor is almost overpowering. Soon, Two pairs of arms are clutching her shoulders and turning her around so she can see Kylo getting slashed at over and over. Ripping through his robes and leaving red trails of angry weeping flesh in their wake.

She doesn't quite remember what happens next. She remembers hearing herself scream, feeling like fire was slowly but surely replacing every bone in her body. She remembers the sickening crunch of the necks that belonged to the hands on kylo's body. Remembers a sharp stab in her stomach. Then, she remembers nothing.

She's floating now, on something that feels like overly buoyant water. The surface is springy and nearly none of her body is underneath the strange liquid. She can't feel anything except for the force moving around her. It's forming a curtain so thick it's almost tangible, a milky white mist coating everything, filling everything. Rey watches in amazement as the space around her becomes heady, almost intoxicating. She's completely and utterly relaxed. Her eyes flutter shut and she lets the force take her mind away.

* * *

He's in some decrepit healing tent, shadows are hovering over him, whispering concerned sentiments about how bad of a shape he was in. But he doesn't care. It doesn't matter. He felt her leave, felt her force signature extinguish. His precious bright light is gone. He thinks about his grandfather and Padme, how he went on to live while she layed cold. Kylo sees now how grandfather harbored so much hate, how he was able to maintain it for so long; a broken heart was a harbinger for the darkside.

They've moved him to a new bed, he doesn't care. Tears roll silently down his cheeks, how could anybody do what they did to someone as precious as Rey. He remembers her saving him, remembers an alien splitting a dagger into her oh, how he remembers the blood. But by then he had already lost too much, But it wasn't enough. No, he walked away scathed but breathing, his Rey won't breathe again, laugh again, worry about him again. He won't ever again bask in her  
precious light. An elderly human woman gazes at him from another bed with concern. She looks like Rey, same hazel eyes, and chestnut hair. It hurts too much to look at her so he jerks his head back.

He wonders if she's talking to his father. He _hopes_ so. He selfishly wishes that she's telling him of his regret. He regrets so much. Thinking back, he realizes that she forgave him before this whole thing happening. He remembers how she leaned into his hand.  
He's crying again. His unsteady breathing hurts the wounds on his chest, he feels them reopen. But it doesn't _matter, he_ can heal.

 _Rey._  
He is consumed by grief.

* * *

Rey is in a lovely place, talking to a beautiful woman with lavender colored flowers in her long sable hair. The woman is telling her of a lost love, and ever-present sadness in her eyes. She tells Rey that it wasn't her time to go, that she will have to go back soon, the force has plans for her. She says that there are people that miss her so much.

"Kylo" she mouths the name and a twinge of pain surges in her heart. She had nearly forgotten about him, at least she knows he's alive.

"That's not his name, young Rey," Her voice is light and clear as a bell and her mauve robes seem to move as if directed by an unseen breeze.

"You were his light, the only love in the forsaken life he lives. Its not his role to play, but yet he does," The woman's eyes are distant, as if remembering.  
" Call him Ben," She says suddenly, brown eyes like molten sweets.  
The name makes her feel drowsy, her thoughts begin clouding up and she feels herself slipping away she scrambles to stay awake

"It's not your time to go, sweet Rey,  
he _needs_ you"  
Rey is clinging to sentience with her nails.  
"Wait! what's your name, how do you know who I am?!"  
The woman chuckles then moves her hands to either side of Rey's face and plants the sweetest kiss on her forehead, she fieels so full of love but her grip keeps slipping.

"You will do what I wasn't able to accomplish"

Those are the last words she hears before she drifts off.

* * *

You don't choose when disaster hits,

When it strikes with everything it has.  
The best thing you can do is

Be prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours may have passed, Days, even. All semblance of time was thrown out the window.

She's Back in the liquid again, though, this time, she can begin to feel; feel the slick walls of what felt like a tub, offering no purchase at all. Could feel an unbearable coldness blanketing her body. Also, she seemed to be able to hear now, As a chorus of hushed whispers and chatter surrounded the tub like a miasma of jumbled words and phrases.

"Black Sun leader 3."

"Sith girl."

"Trapped."

"Ren."

She felt incredibly ill. Memories slinked back to her mind, images of being trapped within the slick guts of a ship during a sandstorm; she began frantically pawing at either side of the slippery walls that seemed to be closing in on her. And they were talking about emhim/em. Her heart constricted, she wanted to know where he was. Could he be? No. No, she left him breathing on the ship, and that's how she was going to find him.

And she will find him.

She's thinking about the woman she encountered...yesterday? No matter, she wonders who the sable-haired woman is. She wants to know what is going on, who raided the ship. She just wants to be back home for kriff sake.

She's feeling so frustrated! All of her futile desires come washing down her cheeks in fat tears; she sits in dumb amazement, not at the tears, no, But she couldn't SEE. A silent scream tears and tugs against her vocal chords. THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER DOESNT IT?! She hears a chuckle above her head; someone is laughing at her antics. She ought to give them something to laugh for.

Her skin feels raw from attempting to launch herself out of the tub, from seeking to swipe at the horrible laugh. Suddenly the atmosphere changes, the air gaining a milky fragrant quality, she feels her unseeing eyes flutter shut and her mind, once again is gone with the force.

Rey awakens once again to the molten brown eyes of the mysterious woman. Disappointment creases her features as she gazes at Rey.

"You're still here" she notes, sadness in her tone.

"You didn't exactly give me any instruction, I'm sure rising from the dead is harder than it seems," Rey says defensively, she wasn't sure what this lady wanted out of her, and the straight up oddness of it all was beginning to make her weary. But the woman just smiles and responds

"I can see now why Ben adores you; the skywalkers always have had a thing for pretty women that bite" She grins, pearly whites gleaming as she motions for Rey to sit by her.

Her legs are numb as they carry her body towards, she nearly collapses as she sits down, her bones feel too light and hollow like a birds.

"Who are you?" She asks, frustration ebbing in her tone.

Everyone in the healing tent is dead, littering the floors and beds with varying colors of blood and viscera, making a truly gruesome scene. Kylo Ren has spared no one.

Because no one has spared his Rey.

All of her life she had been treated poorly, like something to step on and use. No one treated her like she deserved, not even ren himself. AND HE WILL NOT FORGIVE HIMSELF FOR THAT. Never, he let his precious light die. It's his own fault.

The darkside hangs over him like a thick blanket, cloaking and fuzzing and knitting his emotions together until they are no longer separate. He feels no remorse for the dead, he feels... well he doesn't know how he feels! The atmosphere in the tent is composite of dust and the tangy smell of iron; Ren can taste it on his tongue, and he /emlikes/em it.

He skulks amongst the dying and the dead, a pool of water stagnates in the corner. Looking down into the dirty water he is in amazement at what he see's, the monster he sees. His irises are rimmed with a garish red that gave away to a yellow color that reminded him of sickness, of the yellow gas wells on Mustafar. Sith eyes.

But he wasn't a em sith/em, he thought harshly. Supreme leader thought their ways too... emfervent/em. He watches as the muddy, acidic color saturates and transforms his dark eyes.

He will spare nobody.

Dashing outside he takes in his surroundings, they're on ambria, a first order sympathizer planet. He gains shouts and fingers pointed at him, to which he silences with a quick snap of the neck. He sees the cantina where so many mistakes were made.

So many.

His blood is boiling at this point, all emotions from the past three days coming back down on him sevenfold. But most of all he just feels LOST. He trapezes through debris, noting the destruction. Who did this? He wonders idly.

He nearly trips as a steady undulation occurs in his sensitive mind.

No, it's not her, he has to remind himself.

It happens again, stronger this time. He grips the sides of his head, wishing it to stop. Oh! It feels as if the bond has finally severed. He drags his nails across his face; he's being torn apart inside.

It happens again.

Kylo stops the dramatics, dumbfounded with a pathetic excuse for hope. The muddled color in his eyes drains, leaving his dark browns full of longing.

"Yes, focus on his energy" Padme encourages "Anakin has told me of masters who could still maintain a force bond with their padawan even after death."

Rey is sitting down, feeling much stronger than before. Padme's presence is extremely arcadian, and she finds herself able to focus. Rey draws into herself, seeking the familiar signature that she was attuned to. Her breathing steadied as she searches for his beacon, all she could find on ambria was amalgamate of hurt and anger. Bens energy is violent and frankly, it's scaring her. It's so *angry* and apparently padme senses too as her face is drawn tightly, acerbity aging her youthful face. Kylo's force signature was a wounded beast, hulking, bleeding and hurting.

She reaches around in her mind, trying to find the tendrils that connected them both through the bond, invisible fingers touch something light and wispy. Victorious in finding it, she plunges into the bond.

-br-

She's fully awake now, back in the tub. A quick glance proves that she can see, and her surroundings are stark white, the liquid hoisting her up was the only stain of color, being pitch black and nearly gelatinous now. But there is no time to sit and wonder about colors; she snatches hold onto the tendrils and projects.

"Kylo" she poses his name a question,

"THE GIRL'S AWAKE" A gruff voice yells.

That wasn't his.

Rough hands are gripping her shoulders and dragging her upwards, ripping her away from the bond. She's kicking and screaming, this is all too much how plutt used to treat her, like she was a rag doll and her joints were only stitched, thread coalescing with fabric. The man finally manages to set her onto solid ground where she promptly falls over herself, A chorus of laughs erupts from around her.

" So the sith girl awakens" A masculine voice rumbles in front of her, she backs up lithely to look at the assailant.

He would have been handsome if not for the cruel grin spread across his lips. She spends only a second noting his features; Rey attempts to find the connecting tendrils again, but they are lost. The man drags her chin up and forces her to look at him.

"We know who you are."

Surely he's driving himself insane. Her voice was all so clear in his head, a perfect replica of his darling Rey.

He's sitting amongst the debris of their ship, a jagged piece of metal grates against his arm. She had *spoken* to him, only just a second ago. Yes, this is it, He's finally lost his last marbles HA, he has none to spare. It's been three days since Rey died and he's completely off of his rocker.

He's finally found her. After years and years searching for this girl he finds her with none other than kylo ren. "Rey" She had named herself, he tastes the name on his tongue and finds that he likes it.

Eesotoph Krennic stares at his grandfather's cape.

The reformed black sun kept itself hidden well, the falleen protecting it with their lives, yes. But now, with the girl in his clutches as both a bargaining chip and a weapon.. well, they had no viable reason to hide anymore.

He strides in his study, practically beaming at his success. Soon, so very soon, they would knock out the first order and the resistance in one fell swoop. Then he would have the Galaxy em and/em the woman in his hands

He runs a hand through his long sandy hair. Great indeed.

Now, to meet the girl.


End file.
